


Słabość

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jackson Feels, Jackson Has Issues, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stalker Matt
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles obserwował Whittemora z dystansu i rozpoznawał pewne symptomy szoku pourazowego i syndromu wyparcia… Jego umysł potrafił przyswoić natłok wiedzy z różnych dziedzin, a kryminalistyka była jego pasją. Zawsze na uboczu… dostrzegał więcej niż inni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Musiałam kiedyś coś z nimi napisać...  
> Dużo zamieszania w tym short story.  
> To maleństwo nie będzie miało zbyt wiele części, ale pewnie więcej niż planuję ( jak zwykle).

*******

Stiles Stilinski to zwykły szary uczeń liceum w Beacon Hills… dodatkowym bonusem był kumpel przemieniony wilkołak i kilku podobnych mu nieco bardziej owłosionych znajomych. Rodzina psychopatycznych łowców depcząca im po pietach i Lydia, która jest czymś na pewno, ale Stiles jeszcze nie odkrył dokładnie, czym. Jednak obecnie największym zagrożeniem był Jackson Whittemore: blond włosy, zapatrzony w siebie dupek, który był solą w oku syna szeryfa. Ubliżał mu na każdym kroku i drwił z niego.  
A teraz on ma go obserwować i śledzić?! Jeszcze, czego?! Niech Derek się wypcha razem z tymi swoimi rozkazującymi, przerażającymi brwiami, którym przydałaby się stylistka czy kosmetyczka… nie to, że zamierzał mu to sugerować. Jeszcze cenił sobie własne życie na tyle, aby wiedzieć, kiedy się zamknąć, a takie zagranie byłoby jak szturchanie głodnego tygrysa kijem, albo tańczenie lambady w czerwonych bokserkach na corridzie. Oba przypadki z całą pewnością zakończyłyby się dla nieszczęśnika bolesną śmiercią tak samo jak jego starcie z rozwścieczonym alfą.  
Jackson stał się w skutek kilku nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności i kłom Hale’a dużą zmutowaną jaszczurką inaczej kanimą. Żeby nie było za prosto jedno draśnięcie i każdy niezależnie od fizjonomii i gatunku zostawał sparaliżowany. Derek miał to nieszczęście się o tym przekonać i Stiles też, kiedy przez godzinę musiał utrzymać to bezwładne cielsko alfy nad powierzchnią wody.  
Oczywiście Whittemore nie zdawał sobie sprawy, czym się stał i nic sobie nie robił z ich prób chronienia go, albo przynajmniej zminimalizowania jego morderczych zapędów. Wiedzieli już, że kanima zawsze miała swojego pana, ale jak na złość nie mogli odkryć, kto kieruję ich znajomym, gdy przyjmuję gadzią postać. Stiles zawsze twierdził, że blondyn to wredne stworzenie, ale obstawiał bardziej piskorza, albo węgorza…

 

*******  
Matt całe życie pomiatany był przez takich gości jak Jackson, więc całkowita kontrola, jaką teraz miał nad chłopakiem była mu bardzo na rękę. Wystarczyło, że o czymś pomyśli, a blondyn już robił to, co sobie zażyczył.  
Oczywiście zaczął od uśmiercenia wszystkich tych, którzy kiedykolwiek z niego kpili w liceum. To było zaskakująco odświeżające uczucie pozbyć się tego balastu przeszłości i zemścić się… może nieco brutalnie, ale kogo to obchodzi? Przecież on sobie rączek nie ubrudził. Whittemore wypruwał ich flaki i nawet się przy tym nie krzywił będąc _kanimą_ nie miał żadnych ludzkich uczuć.  
Jakieś dwa tygodnie od śmierci pierwszej ofiary zaczęło go to nudzić i myślał nad nowa rozrywką. Allison była na tyle zajmująca, że mogłaby zabawić go tydzień może odrobinę dłużej, ale niestety ta idiotka nadal nie widziała świata poza McCallem.  
Wściekły szatyn potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę, chociaż na chwilę od tej zarozumiałej gówniary, bo potrzebował opanowania. Nie chciał się podłożyć przez niecierpliwość i głupi błąd. Jednak jego ciało miało inne zdanie na ten temat, bo za każdym razem jak widział pannę Argent od razu był w pełnej gotowości do działania. Nie rozumiał, co w niej takiego szczególnego?  
Po kolejnej takiej akcji gdzie podniecił się obserwując Allison z okna sąsiedniego budynku, a Jackson siedział obok niego całkowicie mu posłuszny wpadł na pewien pomysł. Whittemore był w swojej ludzkiej postaci, ale całkowicie nieświadomy, zamroczony, ale wykonywał proste rozkazy. Czemu niby miał z tego nie skorzystać? Wystarczy, że odpowiednio sformuję swoje życzenia w myślach…

 

*******  
Jackson nigdy nie był fanem przeczuć i lęków, ale gdy obudził się w piątek nad ranem z kolejnego koszmaru, w którym nie miał kontroli nad własnym ciałem czuł, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. Wzdrygał się na własne odbicie w lustrze i cały czas czuł się brudny. Prawie godzinę spędził pod gorącym prysznicem próbując zmyć z siebie to okropne uczucie, ale skutkowało to tylko nadwrażliwą zaczerwienioną skórą. Dziwne wrażenie pozostało i nie mógł powstrzymać się od nerwowego pocierania swoich nadgarstków.  
Kiedy Danny chciał go poklepać po ramieniu na przywitanie odruchowo się odsunął. Widział ból w oczach przyjaciela i Whittemore doskonale wiedział, do jakich wniosków doszedł przyjaciel, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć Mulat odszedł urażony w swoją stronę.  
Cały dzień upłynął mu na omijaniu i odskakiwaniu od ludzi i miał już serdecznie dosyć swojej podświadomości, która widziała w innych zagrożenie. Gdy Lydia go pocałowała o mało jej nie uderzył… potem musiał uciec do toalety i zwymiotować.  
\- Co się ze mną dzieje do cholery?- Popatrzył w lustro i dojrzał żółty blask w swoich oczach. Odskoczył przerażony. Musiał porozmawiać z Derekiem… co on mu zrobił do cholery?! Miał stać się silniejszy, a nie słabszy…

 

*******  
Stiles obserwował blondyna z dystansu i rozpoznawał pewne symptomy szoku pourazowego i syndromu wyparcia… Jego umysł potrafił przyswoić natłok wiedzy z różnych dziedzin, a kryminalistyka była jego pasją. Zawsze na uboczu… dostrzegał więcej niż inni.  
Poszedł za nim do łazienki, ale to, co tam zastał przeszło jego wyobrażenia: Jackson pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jedną ze ścian, a paznokciami zdrapał skórę na nadgarstkach tak mocno, że płynęła z nich krew.  
\- Hej, hej?- Mruknął cicho i podszedł odrobinę bliżej, ale zachowując pewien dystans między nimi. Nie wolno drażnić zranionych, przerażonych zwierząt, bo mogą Cię zaatakować.  
\- Co się ze mną dzieję?- Głos Whittemora był straszny: zachrypnięty i tak przepełniony strachem, że Stiles nawet bez wilko-zmysłów wiedział jak bardzo chłopak jest zdezorientowany.  
\- Nie wiem… ale znajdziemy odpowiedź, okay. Tylko musisz pozwolić nam Cię pilnować… Mam pewne podejrzenia i uwierz to nic fajnego. Ochrona w tym przypadku to jedyne wyjście. Musze zadzwonić po Scotta…  
\- Ale…  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie… on też… on też nie może, bo… ja nie- Tyle udało mu się wychrypieć zanim nie zemdlał.  
\- Kurwa mać!- Jeden sygnał, drugi… piąty.- McCall ty dupku nigdy Cię nie ma w zasięgu jak naprawdę Cie potrzebuję!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fick o tym jak jedno zdarzenie przewraca świat do góry nogami...

***

Scott nie odebrał tego pieprzonego telefonu, a Stiles zmuszony był sam sobie poradzić z nieprzytomnym Jacksonem. Musiał, więc go dotknąć i modlił się o to by Whittemore wtedy się nie obudził, bo prawdopodobnie byłoby po nim. Naprawdę chciał w swoim życiu jeszcze czegoś dokonać jak chociażby udowodnienie wszystkim na, około, że nie jest tylko Robinem dla Batmana… nie zawsze będzie stał w cieniu innych i załatwiał za nich najgorszą część misji. Nie jest pieprzonym świętym do cholery!

Podjechał Jeepem prawie pod same drzwi szkoły i na jego nieszczęście trener akurat wtedy wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu.

\- Stylinski na boga, co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Ja… uhm. Samochód mi się psuję i źle wbiłem bieg.- Skłamał zgrabnie, ale starszy i tak mu nie uwierzył, jednak zanim zdarzył powiedzieć cokolwiek z łazienki wytoczył się zielony na twarzy Jackson i po przejściu dosłownie metra zachwiał się i dla równowagi przytrzymał się ściany. Stiles w kilka sekund był obok niego.

\- Świat się kończy czy jak do cholery?!- Trener patrzył na nich z przerażeniem.- Skoro wasza dwójka zaczęła się dogadywać, a nawet ty- Bezceremonialnie wskazał paluchem na szatyna- wykazujesz oznaki troski o Whittemora… Musi dziać się coś, o czym nie wiem i cokolwiek to jest… prawdopodobnie doprowadzi ziemię, a przynajmniej naszą szkołę do zagłady. Następnie pokręcił głową, wzdrygnął się i zamknął na powrót w swoim gabinecie, uprzednio przekręcając zamek.

\- Cokolwiek on bierze sądzę, że powinien zmienić dilera, bo źle na niego działa…- Mruknął- ale dobra nasza, przynajmniej się już nie czepia.- Zawsze starał się znajdować pozytywy nawet w największym bagnie w jakie wdepną niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by ono cuchnęło.- Musimy stąd spadać Jackson, dasz radę przejść do samochodu?

-Tak.- Sapnął blondyn.

Szatyn patrzył jak dotąd pewny siebie chłopak kuli się na siedzeniu jego samochodu tak by być możliwie jak najdalej od niego i to w pewien sposób działało na niego bardziej niż by chciał. taki Jackson przerażał go znacznie niż jego zarozumiała wersja. To tak jakby dorodny drapieżnik w kilka godzin stał się bezbronną ofiarą... To wbrew naturze, ale nic co ostatnio działo się w tym mieście nie było zgodne z jakimikolwiek prawami, więc może nie powinien być aż tak zaskoczony?

***

Whittemore starał się skupiać na wszystkim dookoła byleby nie zagłębiać się z powrotem w swoje myśli. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło to jego podświadomość bardzo chce mu to jak najszybciej zakomunikować. Tylko, że chyba on wolałby nie wiedzieć.

Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, co u diabła mu się przytrafiło, bo wnioski mogą być na tyle przytłaczające, że mógłby mieć problem z ich zaakceptowaniem. Tylko, że jak na złość nie potrafi się opanować i wciąż od nowa wraca do poprzedniego wieczora.

Pamięta, że ćwiczył w domowej siłowni. Najpierw był taki wściekły na trenera, że przez jego ostatnie wpadki posadził go na ławce, że musiał się jakoś wyładować. Na pierwszy ruch poszedł, więc worek wzdryga się na przypomnienie przyjemności, jaką sprawiło mu wyobrażanie sobie, że masakruję twarz tego starego debila.

Potem kiedy ręce bolały go od ciągłego uderzania, a z knykcie były zdarte do krwi ustawił ulubioną prędkość na bieżni i zrobił trzy kilometry. Już wtedy miał wrażenie, że co kilka sekund jakby na chwilę urywał mu się film. Jednak zamiast przestać on jak głupi podszedł jeszcze do sztangi i podniósł kilka razy, a potem już kompletnie nic… obudził się we własnym łóżku i chociaż czuć go było ulubionym szamponem, a przy łóżku leżał niedbale porzucony ręcznik to coś było zdecydowanie inaczej. Już wtedy czuł się jakby brudny od środka i tylko racjonalna część jego umysłu powstrzymała go od chęci wypicia środka odkażającego. Cały czas czuł jakby coś miał na nadgarstkach więc starał się to zetrzeć, ale kiedy patrzył nie dostrzegał nic oprócz zaczerwienionej skóry.

Najbardziej jednak niepokoiło go mrowienie w kroczu... tak jak po stosunku z Lydią, ale problem w tym, że rudowłosa była poprzedniego dnia z matką w innym mieście i nie było możliwości by się widzieli...

Dodatkowo denerwowało go, że cała wiedza ukryta jest gdzieś w jego umyśle i tylko on nie potrafi jej wydobyć.

Radio Stilinskiego zachrzęściło i z głośników popłynęła piosenka Rihanny, a jemu obiad podszedł do gardła, a coś jakby sekundowy przebłysk wspomnienia pojawiło się przed jego oczami. Spocona skóra, ciepła w dotyku i zdecydowanie nie jego ani nie Lydii. Stęchły zapach i natychmiastowe uczucie obrzydzenia.

\- Zatrzymaj się- sapnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chyba coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Stiles natychmiastowo zjechał na pobocze. Zdążył tylko pospiesznie wygrzebać się z samochodu zanim żołądek skręcił mu się ponownie i cała jego zawartość została na przydrożnych krzewach i zaroślach.

\- Masz.- Stilinski podał mu mocno gazowaną wodę, a on odebrał butelkę tak by przypadkiem nie dotknąć chłopaka, co oczywiście uważny syn szeryfa od razu zauważył.- Domyślam się… oni wszyscy i ty też masz mnie za idiotę i grupowego błazna. Naprawdę wiem, co ci się przytrafiło i gdy już zmuszą cię żebyś sobie przypomniał… to pamiętaj, że zawsze mogę pomóc go dorwać… kimkolwiek jest.

Whittemore nic nie odpowiedział tylko skinął głową informując w ten sposób, że zrozumiał, co Stilinski do niego powiedział.

***

Stiles patrzył ze swojego standardowego miejsca gdzieś z tyłu na wszystko, co reszta wyprawiała. Miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na nich wszystkich, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie to też by nic nie dało. Dlatego siedział cicho i liczył na to, że Deaton szybko wymyśli ten genialny sposób na dostanie się do głowy Jacksona. Emisariusz złapał jego spojrzenie i ku zdziwieniu, Stilesa przewrócił oczami jakby prowadzili bezgłośną rozmowę jak dobrzy kumple.

\- Bety wychodzą.- Głos weterynarza był pełen powagi i stanowczości

\- Ale…- Mruknął Derek.

\- Zostajemy tylko ja, Derek, ponieważ jest alfą i Stiles.

\- Co? dlaczego on może?- Jęknął niezadowolony Scott wskazując na niego ręką.

\- Bo tak mi się podoba.- Czarnoskóry uchylił drzwi, a reszta niechętnie wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia.

 

***

\- Jaki masz pomysł?- Zapytał Hale.

\- Trans, hipnoza. Zwolnienie akcji serca.

\- Lodowa kąpiel, hm?- Mruknął w tym samym czasie Stilinski i skinął na blaszaną wannę w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Tak.

\- Co muszę zrobić?- Westchnął Jackson.

\- Zanurzyć się w wodzie z kawałkami lodu, a po obniżeniu temperatury ciała będziesz jakby w transie. Stiles zada Ci wtedy kilka krótkich pytań, aby zapełnić luki w twojej pamięci.- Derek patrzył na emisariusza jakby wyrosła mu trzecia głowa, a szatyn tylko skinął zgadzając się.

\- Okay, ale nie chcę całkowicie się odsłaniać…- Whittemore nerwowo się poruszył i Stiles w kilka sekund wiedział, co miał na myśli.

\- Byłoby lepiej, ale jeśli w jakiś sposób to ma na ciebie negatywnie wpłynąć to przy tak niskiej temperaturze i tak nie będzie miało jakiegoś kluczowego znaczenia czy będziesz miał na sobie koszulkę i spodenki czy nie…- Deaton uśmiechną się pod nosem.

\- W porządku panowie. Zaczynajmy.

Stiles miał nadzieję, że wspomnienia jakie odzyska Jackson nie zniszczą go doszczętnie, ale wiedział, że muszą, bo to jedyny sposób by dowiedzieć się kto steruję kanimą.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za błędy. Sprawdzałam, ale na pewno coś zostało  
> *Wrzucam to w przerwie w pracy.  
> Jak będę miała siłę to jeszcze raz sprawdzę to na spokojnie w domu :)

Stiles denerwował się chyba bardziej niż sam Jackson, ale to może przez to, że domyślał się, co kryję umysł blondyna. Czuł na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie alfy, bo w końcu to było niepodobne do niego, żeby troszczył się o dupka Whittemora i gdyby ktoś powiedział mu o tym jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej to sam by mu nie uwierzył i jeszcze zdrowo wyśmiał. Jackson Whittemore przez niemal całe życie był urzeczywistnieniem jego koszmarów. Od przedszkola skakali sobie do oczu i gdy w pewnym momencie blondyn poszedł bardziej w górę i w szerz, przeskoczył przekleństwo związane z cerą trądzikową i stał się bożyszczem nastolatek z całego Beacon, a Stiles pozostał sobą. Jako jedyny nie czuł przed nim respektu i to chyba mocno irytowało Jacksona.

 

Gdy wszystko, co Whittemore znał i lubił w swoim życiu posypało mu się na głowę tworząc bezwładne rumowisko tylko ten jeden chłopak cały czas pozostał bez zmian. Irytujący, głośny i sarkastyczny Stilinski. W pewien sposób było to nawet przyjemne, bo kiedy on sam nie rozpoznawał własnych uczuć ani reakcji ciała był ktoś, kto potrafił w jakiś sposób go rozszyfrować. Nie sądził, żeby już mogli nazywać się przyjaciółmi, ale sojusznikami zdecydowanie tak. Pozostało im tylko odkrycie, przeciw komu mają walczyć.  
Jackson nie do końca ufał temu całemu Deatonowi, ale skoro Derek i Stiles zwrócili się właśnie do niego to chyba gościu zna się na tym, co robi? Ostrożnie zanurzył się w wodzie z kawałkami lodu i jakimś pływającym wśród tego zielskiem. Miał straszną ochotę od razu stamtąd wyskoczyć, ale dwie pary rąk skutecznie go przytrzymały.  
\- Spokojnie, człowieku.- Krzyknął Stilinski- Musisz to zrobić, bo to jedyny sposób, żeby dostać się do twojej głowy!- Blondyn zacisnął rękę na przedramieniu, Stilesa tak mocno jak tylko potrafił i czekał, aż chłopak zacznie się wyrywać, ale ten tylko zacisnął zęby i patrzył na niego bez mrugnięcia.- Musisz odpuścić… jakby zasnąć. Nie damy ci się utopić.- Nie wiedzieć, dlaczego Jackson poczuł się pewniej po tej uwadze. Rozluźnił nieco mięśnie i ostatnie, co może zobaczyć zanim nie wpada w wir wspomnień to szeroko otwarte brązowe oczy.

 

 

Stilinski oddycha z ulgą, kiedy ciało Whittemora staję się bezwładne i unosi się na powierzchni wody. Oddech jest spokojny i równy, a tętno stabilne i bardzo wolne.  
\- Odzywa się tylko Stiles.- Emisariusz wcisnął mu do ręki kartkę z pytaniami i popatrzył wyczekująco.  
\- Dlaczego ja? On mnie nienawidzi…  
\- On ufa tylko tobie ze wszystkich tu obecnych… No dalej nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.  
\- Okay.- Szepnął i zerknął na marszczącego brwi Dereka.- Jackson Whittemore słyszysz mnie?  
\- Tak- Głos blondyna był głęboki i powolny jak nigdy. Jakby dochodzi z bardzo daleka.  
\- Dobrze. Jest czwartkowa noc i ćwiczysz na siłowni. Co dzieję się później?  
\- Później jestem z nim…  
\- Kim on jest?  
\- Panem Kanimy.  
\- Kto jest Kanimą?  
\- Ja nią jestem, kiedy nie jestem sobą.  
\- A wiesz jak ma na imię pan Kanimy?- Stiles starał się wyrównać oddech i spowolnić słowa, ale to trudne, kiedy jego serce biło coraz szybciej, a myśli gnały do przodu.  
\- Matt.  
\- Zna go Jackson czy Knima?  
\- Obaj.- Whittemore stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny, a gałki oczne poruszały się pod powiekami jak podczas koszmarów.  
\- Skąd zna go Jackson Whittemore?  
\- Ze szkoły.  
\- Co robiłeś w czwartek kiedy z nim byłeś?  
\- Nie byłem sobą. Kanima ruszyła na łów.  
\- A po tym jak wykonałeś polecenie?  
\- Patrzyliśmy.  
\- Na co patrzyliście?- Stiles czytał kolejne pytanie nabazgrane na szybko przez Dereka  
\- Na nią. Na słabość pana.  
\- Kim ona jest? Jak ma na imię słabość pana?  
\- Allison.- Kurwa To jedyne, co jest w stanie pomyśleć Stilinski po usłyszeniu tych rewelacji. Scott dostanie ataku paniki jak się o tym dowie.  
\- Co się stało potem?  
\- Byłem sobą. Jacksonem Whittemorem.- Blondyn zaczął niespokojnie rzucać się w wodzie jakby chciał kogoś odepchnąć od siebie.  
\- Co było dalej Jackson, co Matt zrobił Jacksonowi?  
\- Jackson był bezwładny, ja byłem bezwładny. Kanima nie jest sobą, kiedy jest mną.  
\- Co to znaczy?- Syknął Derek patrząc, na Deatona  
\- Użył przeciwko niemu jadu Kanimy i sparaliżował go.- Odpowiedział Stiles bezbarwnym głosem.

 

  
\- Tak.- Powiedział blondyn otwierając oczy i natychmiast opadając na dno wanny jednocześni wciągając do płuc lodowatą wodę.  
\- Kurwa!- Wrzasnął Stiles- Derek gdzie twój pieprzony wilkołaczy refleks, co?!  
\- Już! Już… Mam go. Nie oddycha!- Nacisnął na klatkę piersiową Jacksona, a ten zaczął się krztusić.- Żyjesz? Whittemore? Nie rób kurwa takich numerów młody!- Stiles ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Hale wyglądał jakby naprawdę się przejął.  
\- Ja… Stiles?- Sapnął przerażony- pamiętam… wszystko. Rozumiesz? To on i ja go widziałem!- Jackson krzyczy i wyrywa się chcąc uciec, ale Derek jest szybszy. Stilinski staję naprzeciwko nich i próbuje złapać rozbiegany wzrok dawnego wroga.  
\- Powoli. Ochłoń chwilę.- Powiedział szatyn- Jesteśmy w klinice Deatona, jest też tutaj Derek. Nikt nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy… jego tutaj nie ma.- Emisariusz podaję Stilinskiemu gruby koc i wskazuję na trzęsącego się blondyna.- Musimy pogadać na spokojnie, zaraz zamarzniesz, musisz się rozgrzać. Koc powinien pomóc i nasz drogi gospodarz skoczy po jakąś herbatkę, a wielki zły wilk będzie robił za kelnera. Pogadamy we dwóch, co?- Stiles jest świadomy, że mówi jak do dwuletniego dziecka, ale on nigdy nie przeszedł szkolenia jak ma się zachowywać w stosunku do osób, którym posypało się całe życie, okay. Nie można mieć pretensji za to, że improwizuję.  
\- Zostaję.- Mruknął groźnie Hale błyskając na nastolatka czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- No proszę cię… zapomniałeś, że to na mnie nie działa? Nie jestem jednym z twoich piesków Derciu.  
\- Ja. Nigdzie. Nie. Idę.- Warknął alfa i tak bardzo przypominał Stilesowi jakąś kreskówkową postać, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.  
\- Patrz mi na trąbę: ja niegdzie nie idę- Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział to na głos dopóki nie dobiegł go niski warkot wydobywający się z gardła Hale’a.  
\- Jeszcze słowo a twoja głowa nie będzie już przyczepiona do szyi!- Ta groźba chyba nie do końca spodobała się Whittemorowi, który nadal był przytrzymywany, przez Dereka, bo wyrwał się mu i stanął zasłaniając sobą niższego szatyna.  
\- Okay, okay!- Brunet uniósł ręce w obronnym geście- łapie: zero przemocy wobec pyskatych gówniarzy. Ale muszę zostać tutaj, bo ty w każdej chwili możesz zmienić się w Kanime i zrobić mu o wiele większą krzywdę niż ja swoimi groźbami bez pokrycia… on doskonale wie, że nie zrobiłbym tego, co mówię. Przerabialiśmy to wystarczającą ilość razy.  
\- Ufasz mu?- Zapytał Jackson.- No i proszę o to chwila prawdy Stiles: _ufasz temu zarozumiałemu, warczącemu, gburowatemu kawałkowi futra z przerośniętym ego?_  
\- Yeah. Dużo gada mało robi, ale to przyjaciel… przynajmniej przez większość czasu  
\- W porządku zostaję nasza trójka.- Whittemore odsunął się na bok po drodze zabierając z rąk zdziwionego Stilinskiego koc. Dopiero wtedy zorientowali się, że chłopak gra twardego, a tak naprawdę jest na granicy załamania i ataku paniki. Niekontrolowany szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem a oni obaj: Stiles i Derek stali tam jak idioci nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

 

 

Jackson czuł się jakby ktoś wrzucił go do kiepskiego horroru i kazał odgrywać mu wcześniej beznadziejnie napisany scenariusz. Problem polegał na tym, że to nie był jakiś popieprzony film tylko jego życie. Gdy poznał prawdę… a jego pamięć nie składała się z pustych klatek tylko całkiem wyraźnych klisz maił ochotę z powrotem wrócić do swojej błogiej nieświadomości.

  
Cały czas w głowie ma to, co stało się teraz jak i kiedyś dawno temu w innym życiu… zaraz po tym jak trafił do sierocińca po śmierci rodziców. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, a on nie pozwolił sobie na to by w jakikolwiek sposób przypominać tamtego małego chłopca. Całkowicie zmienił swój charakter, albo przynajmniej starał się grać tak dobrze, że nawet on uwierzył w swoją nową osobowość. Był na szczycie szkolnej hierarchii. Pilnował się na każdym kroku by nigdy nie stać się ponownie ofiarą… Jak widać nie szczególnie mu się to udało. A to, co się stało otworzyło tamę ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa. Nie do wiary, że dwa razy spotkało go coś takiego.  
\- Jackson?- Usłyszał Stilinskiego, a kiedy podniósł wzrok zobaczył, że chłopak niepewnie siada na krześle naprzeciwko niego. Jednak na tyle daleko by nie dotknąć go nawet przypadkowo. I nagle to uderza w niego: świadomość, że ktoś inny wie jak bardzo słaby jest.  
\- Ty wiesz.- To zdecydowanie nie brzmiało jak pytanie, nawet nie jak stwierdzenie… bardziej jak oskarżenie. Tak jakby szatyn był winny, bo się domyślił. I teraz we jak bardzo brudny czy zniszczony jest Whittemore.- J-jak?  
\- Pomimo mojego ADHD umiem się skupić na tyle by dostrzec oczywiste sygnały. Radzę sobie z czytaniem z ludzi… dla innych pewne gesty czy zachowania są nic nie znaczące, ale ja mogę na ich podstawie powiedzieć o kimś więcej niż po rozmowie z nim… Pomaga też fakt, że znam te nerwowe ruchy i to odskakiwanie, gdy ktoś za blisko do ciebie podejdzie. Wiem jak reagujesz, gdy boisz się bliskości drugiej osoby… Bo byłem tobą. Nie mówię, że przytrafiło mi się dokładnie to samo, ale…

  
\- O czym ty mówisz Stiles?- Zapytał Derek z oczami otwartymi tak szeroko, że szatyn miał drobne obawy czy aby na pewno gałki nie wystrzelą z oczodołów.  
\- Uhm… po śmierci mojej mamy ojciec nie był się w stanie mną zajmować… no i sąsiedzi byli tak pomocni, bo nie chcieli, żeby opieka mu mnie zabrała.- Whittemore wpatrywał się w niego domyślając się, co za chwilę usłyszy. Szczerze z tą myślą było mu jeszcze gorzej.- Miałem wtedy jakieś dziesięć, może jedenaście lat. Najczęściej zajmowała się mną dziewczyna, która kończyła liceum. Osiemnaście lat… nikt się raczej nie spodziewał, że przyjdzie jej do głowy…- Tu na głos szatyna na sekundę się załamał.- Czasami nadal zdarza mi się ją gdzieś spotkać i potem to wszystko wraca… czuję znowu jej dotyk i słyszę ten złośliwy śmiech. Ojciec ją przyłapał… wtedy przestał pić i więcej się mną interesował. Płakał za każdym razem jak nie pozwalałem się przytulić albo wzdrygałem się jak dotknął mojego ramienia.  
\- Boże…- Sapnął wilkołak- Zabiję sukę.- Stiles popatrzył na niego bardzo zdezorientowany.  
\- Ty, czeka… CO?  
\- Jesteś w moim stadzie, a ja chronię swoich.- Chwila pauzy- Nadal jeszcze nie radzę sobie dobrze… nie tak jak moja matka, ale zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa to podstawa. Poza tym… cóż wiem jak się czujesz. Może nie dokładnie, ale częściowo tak. Przynajmniej ta mi się wydaję…  
\- Co?

  
\- Kate… była starsza, a ja bałem się, że mnie zostawi. Poszedłem z nią do łóżka… chociaż tak właściwie nie chciałem. I to nie był dobry: pierwszy raz.  
Po tym wyznaniu nastąpiła dosyć długa cisza. Gdzie każdy z nich na chwilę odpłyną myślami do swoich wspomnień. Jackson patrzył od bruneta do Stilinskiego i zastanawiał się czy ma na tyle odwagi żeby przyznać się tak jak oni. Powiedzieć to na głos.  
\- To teraz to już drugi raz.- Nie wiedział czy go usłyszeli, ale wystarczyło, że podniósł wzrok i zobaczył ich twarze by wiedzieć, że owszem i zrozumieli, co znaczyło to zdanie.  
\- Kiedy?- Zapytał Hale, ale tak ciężkim głosem, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że wilkołak za chwilę się udusi, albo przynajmniej efektownie zemdleje lub wpadnie w furię i zdemoluję pół kliniki. Ciężko stwierdzić, bo w końcu to Derek i nawet Stiles ma problem z poprawnym odczytywaniem jego nastrojów, chociaż im dłużej go zna tym lepiej sobie z tym radzi.  
\- Po wypadku rodziców… w domu dziecka. Jeden z opiekunów.- Blondyn miał wrażenie, że te słowa parzą jego wnętrzności i wydostają się z niego kalecząc wszystkich dookoła.- Później zablokowałem to, co się stało i nie wracałem do tego… aż do teraz. Ten skurwiel sprawił, że to wróciło i to tak wyraźne jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj.- Minuta na złapanie oddechu i zebranie myśli.- Dwa razy czułem się tak bezsilny i całkowicie zdany na czyjąś łaskę. Nie mogłem się ruszyć ani się bronić… wtedy byłem tylko sześciolatkiem i to jasne, że nie miałem szans z dorosłym facetem. To, co stało się z Mattem pokazało, że nadal jestem wciąż tym samym. _Wciąż jestem ofiarą._


End file.
